STAR WARS: THE LEGEND OF THE KATION MOON
by Blazenix
Summary: Luke Skywalker and his friend runs into some imperial troop and crashlands into the planet of Kation. And a bounty hunter is hot on their trail.Luke X OC in later chapters. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of it's characters. George Lucas does but I love the films. So I decided to make a story all about it.**

**I'm making up this beautiful female character at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**For all fellow and future writers out there! KEEP ON WRITING!**

**Prologue**

Long ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR WARS:**

_**THE LEGEND OF THE KATION MOON**_

_**The brave Luke Skywalker and his friends, have journeyed across the galaxy, but after a run-in with some imperial forces, Skywalker and his friends have now crashed landed on the primitive planet Kation. **_

**_Meanwhile Darth Vader continues his obsessive search for Skywalker; he has sent an infamous bounty Marsha-Ray Rim hot on his trail. If she finds out about the crash-landing on Kation it could be the end of the small rebellion trying to restore peace and freedom in the galaxy …………………_**

WELL? DID YOU LIKE IT? NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! But I do own Selina.**

**Name: Selina Moon**

**Species: Human**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Personality: Kind, loyal, detirmined but get into trouble...ALOT!**

**She is often thought of as a dreamer, but she know otherwise.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Leia covered her ears as the beeping on the ship grew louder and louder.

"Why the hell don't you get us out of here? Now!" she yelled in Han's ear.

"Look you worship, I'm doing the best I can!" he yelled back.

"Will you two quit bickering and try to think of a way outta this!" cried Luke.

Artoo beeped and squeaked.

"Artoo says the chances of us surviving are a million to one," said See-threepio.

"Terrific," muttered Han.

"We're going down!" yelled Luke.

They all screamed as they were crashing into the primitive planet of Kation.

* * *

Selina Star was daydreaming as she hung in her hammock. Dreaming of a life in the far out reaches of the galaxy, her friend thought she was crazy, because Kations never been out of their planet. Though they heard many stories from people who crash-landed on their planet. As soon as they are rescued, they leave straight away never thinking of her people, which caused certain bitterness towards off worlders.

"SELINA!" shouted an unpleasant voice, which made her jump.

She turned her head round to see who it was, it was the village guard, Leon, and she was in trouble. Again.

"Selina Moon! It was your job to watch the village crops! Now a group of wosaens are all over crops! We and do NOTHING about it AND IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" he screamed at her.

Selina stood up and felt her face go red.

"First of all, it is NOT my fault, as it is Rungo's turn to watch the crops, YOU just let him off the hook because he is a BOY, and second, you can get them off the crops by spraying a baramese flower, they hate the smell, and thirdly, IT'S ALWAYS MY FAULT WITH YOU!"

This unnerved Leon a bit but suddenly regained his confidence by saying "The chief will have you banished for this for sure,"

He went back to tell the chief.

She was lucky that the chief liked her, because if not, she would be banished years ago.

All the same, she felt frustrated. She kicked a nearby rock.

"I'm sick of this place!" she muttered.

She heard a crash coming from the other side of the forest, she ran quickly to see what it was. It was a spacecraft.

She knew people were inside it, but if she helped them she would be in more trouble, but she knew they could die without her help.

* * *

**HA! A cliffhanger will she save them or won't she, find out... if you read my next chapter! Okay let's clear up some things you might have thought 'What?' when you read it, so here it is.**

**Wosaens are weasel like creatures expcept they have a huge nose. Instead of seeing with their eyes they see with their sense of smell.**

**A baramese flower, is a beautiful red and purple flower EXCEPT they smell with a mixture off dead fish and smelly socks.**

**Weird?**

**YES I KNOW!**

**Keep on writing:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but here it is.**

**Now people I am glad you read my story.**

**BUT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT!**

**I want my email's rolling in! **

**It's SO boring when I don't have any emails!**

**So enjoy the story BUT don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Chapter Two**

Lilith Durta, the villainous bounty hunter, was paid to find Luke Skywalker and his friends by none other than Lord Vader himself. And she will be paid handsomely too, she was not just famous for her destructive nature she was also famous for her beauty a guy will have to be crazy not to fall for her, she had her beautiful golden eagle eyes, her silky smooth brown hair. Her indicator beeped and buzzed. She looked on her monitor which planet she was heading towards, it was Kation.

"Kation, eh? Didn't think I'd see this place again," she muttered.

"Skywalker your mine!"

* * *

Luke woke up to a strange sizzling sound, and a delicious smell. He got up to see where he was, he was in what looked like he was inside a hallow tree. 

"Ah you're awake," said a voice from behind him.

He turned around, to see who it was, it was a beautiful girl with black hair and blue eyes. He started to gaze at her.

"Good, I was beginning to worry," she continued ignoring his gaze.

Luke immediately snapped out of his gaze and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Selina Moon, I rescued you when your ship crashed."

Luke thought for a second and tried to remember what happened.

_After a rough landing Luke, Leia and Han were out cold._

"_Master Luke, Princess Leia, Captain Solo, wake up!" desperately shouted See-Threepio. With no reply, he turned to Artoo._

"_That's it were doomed," he muttered._

_Chewie screeched._

"_Well I'm just going with the facts," stated See-Threepio._

_Artoo peeped and squeaked._

"_Oh you be quiet you bucket of bolts!" shouted See-Threepio._

_They all heard someone shouting from outside the ship._

"_Is someone in there?"_

"_Someone has come to rescue us were saved!" cheered See-Threepio._

_They saw a girl crawl inside the ship._

"_You better get out of here, quickly I'll tend to your friends," yelled the girl._

_The others hesitated but did as they were told._

_The girl carried them one by one and put them on her Rego Slider (A Rego Slider is a common primitive transportation on Kation.)_

_When she got to Luke, Luke stirred and groaned._

_Selina just said, "Rest, you are safe now,"_

Selina smiled and said, "Your friends are outside,"

Luke turned to leave but suddenly thought of something and asked, "Wait, why did you save us?"

"Well, like my mother used to say 'Duntee umba mak yuogh,' 'Always help others,'" answered Selina.

Luke nodded and went to his friends.

"Hey Luke!" cried Han. "Glad to see you're all right,"

"You too Han" smiled Luke.

"What about you Leia are you all right?" asked Luke concerned.

"I'm fine," replied Leia.

Selina came out, and said, "I have brought you something, stewed palawam,"

She served the food on the table.

"Enjoy," smiled Selina.

Selina left the others to enjoy their food and went inside the tree.

She noticed See-Threepio admiring the tree.

"Remarkable truly remarkable, I've always wanted to see a Kation Tree home, beautifully mastered." admired See-Threepio.

Selina smiled, and kept enjoying the sunlight on her face.

However her daydream, was interrupted when someone banged loud on her front door and shouted "Open up!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well who's banging on Selina's door? Will that bounty hunter catch Luke?**

**Find out.**

**IF YOU READ MY NEXT CHAPTER!**

**KEEP ON WRITING :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Thanks for your reviews so far but I need MORE, please.**

**I just love to continue this story.**

**I really just wanted my stories to come alive by publishing it on this site.**

**In this chapter Selina may seem really sensitive but that is only because she is dealing with personal issues that she thinks other people will never understand.**

**Well stop reading this!**

**And read the story BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Please:)**

**Chapter Three**

Someone banged on her door and shouted "Open up"

"Who could that be?" asked See-Threepio

The others rushed into the room.

"Selina? What's going on?" asked Luke.

Selina didn't answer.

But said "Quickly! You must go!"

The door was being smashed down.

Several guards rushed inside the house, and tried to grab Selina and the others, but Luke and Chewie resisted.

Luke got out his lightsaber and Chewie began to roar and rage.

The guards got out a strange powder and threw it to the floor.

These made the others (except Selina and the guards) pass out, Luke tried to stay awake but couldn't he heard the guards say, "Selina Alpamine Moon you are under arrest for treason."

Luke passed out.

* * *

Lilith Durta was continuing on her search, exploring the jungles of Kation, finally found the Millennium Falcon but no one inside but she did see a rego slider's tracks. She decided to follow them.

* * *

Luke woke up and found himself in a large cage with the others. He also saw Chewie trying to break the wooden bars by pulling on them.

He heard a small voice behind them "It won't work you know, those bars are made from a breekle tree its wood is so strong even a wookie can not break them," It was Selina.

Luke turned towards her and said, "What is going on? Why have they arrested us?"

Selina hesitated then finally said, "I was going to tell you but the guards came first, it is illegal to help off-worlders, my people have bitterness towards them,"

Selina hugged her knees together, trying to keep herself from crying.

"I should have known, I am going to die like my mother did, she was murdered for helping an off-worlder, by one of the villagers, now I am going to be executed,"

Leia tried to comfort her "It's really that bad,"

Selina nodded.

The guards dragged them into the middle of the town square, the crowd were booing and hissing, the others were dragged to side of the stage while Selina was brought to the middle. An old man who looked like the chief stood by her.

"Selina Moon, the charges against you is treason, for mixing with off-worlders, how do you explain your actions?"

"It would have been wrong to let someone die, when you have a choice despite where they come," explained Selina.

The chief sighed.

"Then with a heavy heart I must give out your, punishment which is death,"

He paused then whispered, "I am sorry Selina but this is out of my hands,"

Tears began to spill down Selina's face.

"And for the off-worlders will have the same fate as the…traitor Selina, death,"

They were taken back to the cage.

Selina was trying to keep back her tears.

"Were doomed," muttered See-Threepio.

The guard Leon gave them disgusting looking food.

And smirked when he saw Selina crying.

"Looks like the little traitor is feeling sorry for herself, I would not be surprised, I mean if Rungo did not see your crime and did not come and tell us you would have got away with your crime," he said casually.

He paused as Selina continued to cry.

"But it is just typical is it not? That the daughter to going to have the same fate as her mother," he then laughed cruelly and continued "Like mother like daughter,"

"WHY YOU!" screamed Selina and tried to lunge at him, but the bars held her back.

"Temper, temper," said Leon wagging his finger.

And continued to look smug until Chewie punched him from between the bars.

The others except for Selina cheered.

"Oh yeah, you will not be cheering for tomorrow," Leon shouted.

"Nice one Chewie," applauded Han patting him on the back.

"We are doomed," See-Threepio, continued to say.

Han shrugged and said "Don't worry about it professor we'll find a way out of this we always do,"

"No, the droid is right we are doomed," said Selina hopelessly.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Tell me what you think of my story, I like to hear your views.**

**Keep on Writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

**Okay I am trying VERY hard not to Selina a Mary Sue so please tell me if she is by REVIEWING!!!**

**Please review! And thankyou for those who have reviewed but I could do with some more! Thankyou!**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter Four**

The next day Selina and her new found friends were brought to the middle of the Town Square again only this time there was a lot more space and the villagers were either in their houses watching through the windows or sitting on their roofs watching.

The chief tapped his staff on the ground to get attention.

"The executions have been decided, the off-worlders shall be grinded by a gretcher!"

A terrified guard dragged in a large beast; it had no fur only brown scales, its eyes were orange and it had millions of sharp spikes on its back. It demonstrated its power by rolling on a nearby cart making the terrified guard scurry away.

Chewie groaned.

"The droids shall be stomped on by a thrydor!" continued the chief.

Another guard dragged in an enormous beast that had tiny yellow eyes, grey scales and huge round feet. It also demonstrated its power by stepping on a nearby tree.

"Oh my," muttered See-Threepio.

"And…the traitor Selina shall be bitten by ranchons," the chief continued again, with a hint of sadness when he said traitor.

Luke noticed something Selina was all prepared with the execution and was brave, but when he said ranchors he noticed her shaking, it was obvious whatever she had expected she didn't expect that.

"As it is Selina who is traitor she shall be executed first," said the chief shaking his head.

Selina was dragged by the guards and tied to a wooden post. They got out a wooden box and released long thin creatures, they looked like snakes except they had horns on their heads and stingers on the end of their tails.

They slithered to Selina and slithered around her ankles, Selina tried to shake them off and almost succeeded but one managed to crawl up her leg, Selina whimpered. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. 'This is it,' she thought as one of the ranchons again slithered around her wrist. 'Now I'm going to die exactly like my mother now, the ranchons killed her like their going to kill me,'

One ranchon slithered and hung loosely around her neck while its forked tongue flickered on her cheek.

"Why don't they just kill her and get it over with," muttered Han, cringing at her whimpering while they were going to kill her.

"Ranchon's are famous to play with their prey before they poison them with their bite." answered See-Threepio.

"Wait, then what's there is stingers for?" asked Leia.

A ranchon suddenly viscously stung Selina, she cried out in pain.

"To torment their prey," See-Threepio muttered in horror.

'No!' Selina suddenly thought. 'I will not die a coward if I must die I will die for what I think is right,' She then prepared herself for her death, and stop crying and screaming.

The ranchons suddenly lost satisfaction tormenting their prey, now it won't scream. A ranchon opened its mouth ready to bite her with venom dripping from its fangs.

"I will join you soon mother," whispered Selina, preparing for her death.

* * *

**Author Notes: Will Selina escape death and where has that bounty hunter disapper to?**

**Find out...if you read my next chapter.**

**Keep on writing:)**


End file.
